Kidney stone formation is a significant health problem because of its wide prevalence. It is a complex disease that results from interplay of genetic, dietary and possibly geographic factors. Teasing apart the factors that cause crystal formation, their retention in the kidney and result in stone formation has proven difficult. Once every four years for the last 44 years researchers, scientists and physicians from all over the world who are interested in these issues have met to discuss their latest research. These meetings have been important in disseminating new information, in describing new techniques, and in reshaping, modifying and formulating ideas and scientific approaches. Discussions and collaborations that ensue have been important in propelling the field forward towards new discoveries. In this application, funds are requested to help support the 12th Symposium on Urolithiasis to be held in Ouro Preto, Brazil, in May of 2012. Funds will be used primarily to assist new, young, female and minority researchers attend the meeting. Providing assistance for these researchers will help cement a solid foundation for future research in stone disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Kidney stone disease is a prevalent and costly disease, and understanding the causes of the disease, designing new therapies and developing better surgical procedures to treat the disease are paramount. The knowledge exchanged, the ideas generated, and the collaborations formed at this international meeting should lead to novel information that can be used to alleviate this disease.